


Changes

by Shadow_Kid1227



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticye, Fanfic, Fanfiction, M/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Romance, Sean McLoughlin - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kid1227/pseuds/Shadow_Kid1227
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean Discovers Another Side Of Himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean Discovers A Different Side Of Himself.

Marks P.O.V ~

I Was Laying On The Couch In The Living Room While Sean Was Editing His New Video In Our Office, When Suddenly I Heard Distant Gunshots And Screams Outside . I Hurriedly Ran To The Window And Slightly Peeked Out The Curtains...I Wish I Didn't Because What I Saw Will Never Be Forgotten. I Saw Four Figures Dressed In Black Crowded Around A Women Who One Minute Was Struggling To Get Away And Then The Next She Had A Bullethole Straight Through Her Head. I Wanted To Help, I Really Did, But My Fear Had Me Frozen In Place.

I Closed The Window Curtains Quickly And Slid Down The Wall Crawling To Our Office To Warn Sean. When I Arrived At His Door I Swiftly Opened His Door And Creeped In. I Saw He Had His Headphones On So I Tried Tapping His Shoulder, He Was About To Scream But I Held My Hand Over His Mouth So All You Could Hear Was What Sounded Like A Muffled Scream. He Started To Struggle Trying To Move Until He Turned Around And Saw It was Me Then He Instantly Relaxed. I Motioned For Him To Remain Quiet And Take Off His Headphones. He Slowly Took Them Off And Looked At Me Questionly.

"Why Are We Being So Qui-" He Got Cut Off By A Loud Gunshot Followed By A Scream. I Was Suddenly Frozen In Fear Because That Sounded As If It Was Directly In front Of Our House. We Both Shared A Look, But I Was Confused, Mine Was Of Pure Fear...But Seans' Was A Look Of......Determination?

Seans P.O.V ~

I Was Sitting In Me And Marks Office Editing My Most Recent Reading Your Comments Video. Since I Was Concentrating On Not Making A Slip Up In The Videos Editing, That When Someone Tapped My Shoulder I Tried Screaming, Hence The Word TRIED. Before I Could Scream Someone Covered My Mouth, Muffling My Scream. I Tried Struggling But I Finally Had Enough And Turned Around To See Who It Was And It Was.......Mark? I Looked At Him Confused, Wondering Why I Had To Be Quiet. When I Tried Asking I Was Cut Off By A Loud Gunshot Followed By A Scream, Mark Looked Absolutely Petrified While All That Was Running Through My Mind Was, Keep Mark Safe! Keep Mark Safe! Keep Mark Safe!

He Looked At Me Confused Probably Wondering Why I Wasn't Shaking In Fear Like Him And Instead Had A Hard Look With My Jaw Set, Teeth Clenched, And Determination In My Eyes. "Sean, You Ok?" I Didn't Reply And Just Stared At Him While Listening To His Heavy Panting, We Heard Loud Banging On Are Door Which Caused Mark To Tense Up And Almost Screech But He Covered His Mouth In Time. I Quickly Grabbed Marks' Hand And Dragged Him Over To The Closet By My Extra Computer Software And Pushed Him In And Then Placing The Software In front Of Him. "Stay Silent, No Matter What You Hear, Or What You See, You Don't Come Out, Understand." It Wasn't A Question, It Was A Command.

I Quickly Went To Hide Under The Bed, When Suddenly The Door Bust Open And A Gun Was Pointed At My Head From The Door Way. "Come With Us" The Man In Black Said. "No" My Reply Seemed To Anger Them As I Heard The Gun Being Cocked Back. My Expression Didn't Change, Nor Did I Flinch, Because If Mark Was Safe, Then I Didn't Care What Happened To Me. That Was When We Heard A Whimper Coming From Marks Hiding Place, THAT'S When I Finally Froze In Fear. The Man Just Smirked, And Started Towards The Closet. Mark Please Be Hidden!! That's All That Was Running Through My Head. The Man Smirked," Come Outside With Us And We'll Leave Loverboy Here Alone" And Right As He Said That He Opened The Door Causing Mark To Come Tumbling Out.

"Fine, I'll Go With You", I Decided That I'll Do Anything To Keep MY Markimoo Safe, "Just, Leave Him Be, Please"I Begged, Mark Gave Me The Most Heartbroken Look That Made Me Feel like I Just Kicked A Puppy. "Sea-n-n Don't You D-D-are Do Th-is", He Stuttered Out While Crying. I Just Gave Him A Sad Smile But Before I Could Respond The Man In Black Grabbed Me And Started To Pull Me Outside, He Put The Gun To My Head And I Just Kept A Stone Cold Look On. I Heard The Gun Being Cocked, I Smiled Knowing That I'm Going To Die For A Good Reason. Just As The Man Was About To Pull The Trigger, Mark Ran Outside Onto The Porch About Five Feet Away From Me, "What Are You Doing?!" I Screamed At Him. Mark Just Silently Got On His Knees On The Porch While The Man Just Smirked And Aimed The Gun At Him Instead. "NOO!!!" I Shouted.

They Both Looked At Me Shocked, My Voice Suddenly Became Deeper And More Demonic. I Started To Become Pale With A Black Shadow Surrounding The Air Around Me, My Eyes, One Became An Angelic Blue With Green Veins Throughout It, The Other A Blood Red With Black Veins Throughout The Whole Thing. My Teeth Sharpening Into Fine Points, I Didn't Know What Was Happening, But I Kinda Liked It Since It Was Helping Me Save Mark."If YOU Want To Live You'll Step Away From Him, NOW!!!", The Man Tried Looking Tuff By Putting On A Smirk And Keeping His Stare With Me, But His Eyes And Voice Gave It Away. "No-o-o" He Stuttered With Fear In His Eyes While Cowering Away. "Let.Him.Go." My Voice Went Even Deeper. He Finally Let Mark Go And I Smiled Which Must Have Scared The Man In Black, "Now Was That So Hard?" I Said In A Baby Voice.

Somehow My 'New' Appearance Didn't Scare Mark Because Right When The Man let Go Of Him He Ran And Hugged Me Ignoring The Cold Shadows Now Surrounding The Both Of Us. I Looked At Mark And Gave Him A Sad Smile Before I Took Off My Hat Revealing My Once Neon Green Hair Now Turning Charcoal Black And Placed It On top On His Head, "Sean, What're You Doing?", Again I Just Gave Him A Sad Smile And Placed A Kiss On His Head That Put A Black Shadow Around Him, Which I'm Guessing Was My Protective Shield, And Whispered In His Ear," Run, Whatever You Hear, Whatever You See, Don't Look Back" He Started Crying And Shaking His head When He Realized What The Shadow Around Him Was My Shield,"I'll See You Again My Markimoo", I Knew That I Just Lied Through My Teeth Because I Know That Without My Shield I'm Defenseless.

He Looks At Me And Gave Me One Last Kiss Before He Hesitantly Started Running Away. The Men Tried Shooting At Him, "It's No Use He Has My Shield Which I Made Impenetrable To Anyone Besides Me." I Smiled And Then Froze When An Intense Pain Consumed Me, They All Looked At Me In Shock When I Dropped To My Knees Screaming In Pain While Holding My Head. It Seemed As If My Eye Colors Were Fighting, That's When I Realized, My Blue Eye Was My Desire To Protect Mark.....And Now That Mark Is Protected, My Red Eye Or 'Demonic' Eye Is Trying To Take Control.

He Tried Hurting OUR Markimoo, Just Let Me Take Over, He's Safe And I Think These Bad People Need Punished My Mind Convinced Me And I Let It Take Over. I Grew A New Shadow Darker And Wider Than Before, Four Long Tentacles With Black And Red Eyes Identical To Mine At The Ends, I Grew Paler And As If Possible My Voice Grew Even Deeper Along With My Teeth Now Looking Like Needles And I Also Grew By About Four Feet. I Smirked, Little Did I Know That Mark Was Just Around The Corner Watching.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hello, This Is My First One-Shot And Yes I Know It's Crappy, I Just Want Your Opinion, Your Real Opinion, Leave Comments Telling Me If You Liked Or Hated It And MAYBE If You Wanna See Me Write More* ~ Shadow Kid


	2. Changes Pt.2

Marks P.O.V

When Sean Told Me To Run, I Ran To The End Of The Block And Then Heard The Loudest Scream Ever. I Froze, It Sounded So Painful And It Reminded Me Of Someone Else's Scream......SHIT!SEAN! I Started Running Back To Him Even Though He Told Me Not To. I Hid Behind The House Across The Street From Our Own House On The Corner, All I Could See From Where I Was Is His Back. But, That Was Enough.

He Was Sitting On His Knees With His Hands Pressed To His Ears Screaming, He Suddenly Went Silent For A Minute And Then Nodded To What Seemed Like Himself. He Slowly Stood And A New Darker And Wider Shadow Spread Around Him And I Could See Four Tentacles With Black And Red Eyes At The Ends. He Grew Even Paler And It Seemed As If He Grew Almost Four Feet Making Him Tower Over My Tiny Frame. I Couldn't See The Rest Of Him, That Is Until He Looked Around Him.

I Was Shocked With What I Saw, His Once Bright Blue Angelic Eye With Green Veins Was Bright Red With Black Veins Along With His Teeth Looking Like Needles When He Smiled. Yet I Somehow Still Wasn't Afraid Of Him, I Knew That Me Being Put In Danger Must Have Triggered This 'Transformation'. I Know That There Must Be A Way To Change Him Back Then.

When He Spoke His Voice Was Even Deeper And It Sent Chills Down My Spine, But In A Good Way, If You Know What I Mean. Back To The Point, When I Payed More Attention I Noticed That He Must Have Said Something Or Done Something That Made The Men In Black Really Scared. They Were All Four Sitting There In Silence, The Men Were Shaking Like Leaves And Looking Like They Didn't Know Whether They Wanted To Call For Help Or Pee There Pants. I Wanted To Giggle But I Stopped Myself Because I Didn't Want To Be Caught. So, I Just Watched And I Think It's Bad That I Got Some Pleasure Out Of Watching Them Get Hurt, But, They Did Try To Hurt Me And Sean Sooooooo, They Deserve It.

Seans P.O.V

I Was Just Sitting There In Silence Deciding How I Should Punish Them For Hurting My Baby. Hmmm, Oh! I Got It! I Looked Up At Them And Smirked Before Deciding To Test Out The Powers Of This 'Other Form'. Right As I Went To Take A Step Towards Them They All Picked Up Their Guns And Directly Pointed Them At My Head, Perfect, I Smirked And Concentrated On The Metal Of Their Guns And Willed It To Bend Before They Shot, Killing One Of Them Because It Shot Him In The Throat When It Turned. I Started To Walk And Circle Them Like Prey While Smirking, I Concentrated On One Of Them And Suddenly He Combusted Right In front Of Me And The Fire Caused His Gun To Fire Killing The Third. The Only One Left Was The One Who Almost Shot Me And MY Baby, This Is Gonna Be Fun, I Smirked At Him And He Flinched, I Let Out A Low Chuckle.

I Decided To Try To Use The Eyes On My Back Along With The Tentacles, Turns Out I Can Control The Tentacles . I Heard Motion And Turned Around To See Mark. I Just Smiled At Him Trying To Hide From Me, "Mark, Didn't I Tell You To Run And Not Turn Back, I Didn't Want You To See Me Like This Or Killing People." He Just Blushed And Came Over To Me And Silently Hid Behind Me, And When I Turn Around I Understand Why, The Man Had A Gun Up To My Head Again.

I Used One Of My Tentacles To Pick Him Up And Just Started To Rip Him Apart Piece By Piece, When I Was Done He Was Completely Dismembered And Unrecognizable. Me And Mark Went Back Inside To Try To Get Me To Turn Back.

Marks P.O.V

We Were Sitting In Our Room Wondering How To Turn Him Back, I Was Thin- ,"WAIT, I HAVE AN IDEA!" Jack TRIED yelling But Because Of The Demon Voice It Sounded Like A Growl, Which Was Hot. "The Reason Both My Eyes Are Red And Black Is Because My Desire To Protect You Left Because You Were Protected, So If You Were In Danger At Least It Would Bring Me Half Back." To Shock Him I Hurriedly Grabbed A Knife And Held It To My Throat And Instantly One Of Eyes Went Angelic Again And His Tentacles Retracted, Along With His Voice Going Slightly Higher But Still Really Deep. "It Worked!" I Yelled.

He Growled And Then I Realized One Eye Was Still Red And Black And He Was Still A Giant, I Had An Idea But I Don't Know If It Would Work. Oh Well Let's Try It, I Jumped Onto Seans Lap And Started To Kiss Him And When I Pulled Away His Eyes Looked Really Cool, One Was Still Angelic Blue And The Other Was Still Red But There Were No Colored Veins, "Did It Work", His Voice Was Still Deep But Again Higher And He's Still About Two Feet Taller And His Teeth Are Back To Normal Just the Canines Are A Little Sharper. "Jack I Think This Is How You're Stuck Now." He Looked Okay About It. That's Odd?

Seans P.O.V

I Was Fine With How I Am Now But Im Worried About If Mark Likes It Or If He's Afraid Of Me. "Mark, Are You Afraid Of Me?" He Gave Me That Sad Look Again, "I Wasn't Even Afraid Of You When You Were In Full Form, Why Would I Be Afraid Of You Now?" I Just Grinned At Him At Least Now I Know He Doesn't Hate Me. "I Love You Mark, I Don't Regret Changing For You" "I Love You Too Sean" And With That I Picked Him Up And We Went Upstairs To Our Room To Cuddle And Maybe Have Some Fun, I Wonder What Else Has Changed Thanks To Me Changing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Im So Sorry That This Sucks Again It's My First One-Shot And I Suck At Endings*


	3. Authors Note

*Would You Guys Like Me To Write Actual Books?*

I Really Appreciate The Reads I Get Because I Really Enjoy Writing..... Even If Im Not Very Good At It :)

**Author's Note:**

> * Hello, This Is My First One-Shot And Yes I Know It's Crappy, I Just Want Your Opinion, Your Real Opinion, Leave Comments Telling Me If You Liked Or Hated It And MAYBE If You Wanna See Me Write More* ~ Shadow Kid


End file.
